Sweet Dreams
by Deadly Pickle
Summary: Terra was supposed to be lost forever, Beast Boy mourned her death every day. He'd even lost his grip on the harsh reality of the world because of her. Now, she's back... and Raven isn't happy. BeastBoyxTerra with slight BeastBoyxRaven. Well I might start
1. Girl with the Golden Hair

**Disclaimer**:

**Allie**: Okay, you can say the disclaimer now Beast Boy

**Beast Boy**: Dude... you are one _sinister _bitch.

**Allie**: -chuckles- I know that... now say the disclaimer or kiss your gamestation goodbye -winks whilst holding mallet over gamestation-

**Beast Boy**: Dude... You are the voice of Evil -shakes head-

**Allie**: Thank you -blushes and sways foot around flatteredly-

**Beast Boy**: **FINE **Allie **DOES NOT** own Teen Titans... if she did... she would havemade me fall in love with her... which is wrong... not to mention Jeremy would come after me...but that's another story. Yeah, legal issues aren't Allie's thing because she's stupid... and she's struggling through high school (because she daydreams too much duh).. so once again Allie** DOES NOT** own Teen Titans -sniffle-

**Allie**: There you go -glomps Beast Boy- Hey Terra, Starfire... did you guys want to help me dress Beast Boy in drag and force him to do the hula?

**Terra**: Well I'm in.

**Starfire**: Most glorious, I shall gather the 'cosmetics' and give friend-Beast Boy a 'makeover'

**Allie**: -sweatdrop- Do you really have to talk like that man... LET US MAKE BEAST BOY A PRETTY LADY! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Beast Boy**: Hey... okay, she has to have committed some kind of crime to amazingly hot changelings such as myself -gloats-

**Allie**: Shut up already, I must tell teh story!

* * *

Beast Boy sat alone in his room, playing on his GameBoy with a blank expression on his face. The only sound that was even mildly coherent to him was the sound of the buttons being pressed constantly as he charged his way through his new game. He could smell the putrid smell of dirty laundry, which was piled in the corner of his closet. "GAH," Beast Boy yelled out furiously as his batteries ran out. He threw the game on the matress as it bounced off and onto the floor, where the impact of the fall caused it to break into several tiny mechanical pieces. "Dammit," Beast Boy muttered under his breath. "Stupid... I wish there was a game to bring her back to me," Beast Boy muttered whilst he smiled, tears forming in his green tear ducts, causing his vision to blur slightly. He reached up to his forest green eyes and gently wiped the messy wet tears out of his eyes "I miss her..." he frowned, in the massive mess of his room, there rest a framed picture. Of a beautiful girl named, Terra. 

Beast Boy remembered his beautiful Terra, her radiant long blonde hair, large glistening blue eyes, lovely and cheerful smile and all of her other features which to him were absolutely flawless. He missed her so much that his dreams were often of her. Almost every night he'd go to sleep and before he woke up he'd dream of himself and Terra embracing lovingly. He'd whisper something in her ear and she'd cry, but he would wipe away her tears and then go to kiss her... and that would usually be when Beast Boy would awaken, to the deeply depressing and unpredictable reality of the world. He'd usually cry for a while and curl up in the top bunk of his messy bunk bed. Remembering her face would be enough to seperate him from reality and make him talk to himself.

Robin worried about his teammate and often would consider taking Beast Boy to some sort of intensive therapy. Robin even thought that Beast Boy could turn on the Titans at any given time and become a deadly enemy. Beast Boy of course would counter what Robin said with insults towards him, then joke around later. He would feel bad for what he always did to Robin. Beast Boy was often found confused about how Robin didn't notice his mourning. Of course even though the Boy Wonder was a genious, sometimes he was the most oblivious creature to scale the earth. He had completely forgotten about how attracted Beast Boy was to the Earth Titan, Terra. Robin had started dating the beautiful Tamaranian Starfire a few months back and since then the Titans had changed dramaticly. Cyborg had left to live with the Titans East, and had an infant child with Bumblebee, and Raven had become more emotional since she blocked out all of the bad happenings of her life, therapy (ironically) had helped with that.

Beast Boy still lay curled up in the fetal(sp?) position on his bed. He moped about Terra for several hours had no idea what-so-ever about what was happening as he moped about his old object of affection. He was completely oblivious to what was happening to Terra, who was supposed to be lost forever in a stone prison, had now escaped the boundaries of stone to rise to the earth and live again.

* * *

Terra looked up at the large front doors of Titans Tower. She could hear the pitter-patter sounds of the rain falling from the sky, trying unsucessfully to escape having to hit ground. She felt the raindrops fall on her skin. "It feels so real...," she exclaimed, holding her hands to her face. She was drenched, given a spring shower by Mother Nature. As she glanced up from her rain soaked palms and back up at the entry to Titans Tower "I wonder if they've forgiven me for what I did to them... Beast Boy" Terra showed a smile, which quickly faded into a sad frown "I wonder if he's still mad at me"

* * *

**Allie**: Yush It ain't done... I can't write it all at once! (Please do not kill Allie... Allie loves you all in a humanly manner that is completely appropriate) So please review and tell me how this all worked out, as it is my first fan-fic. 


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Oh my rabetic monkies! I never would have expected such a great response! Thank you all! 

**Tianimalz**: Well, your dreams are coming true! I'm updating!

**Starlit Moonshadow**: Thank you very much!

**roseweasleygamgee**: That is okay for you to think, I mean... not many people like the pairing. Thank you very much for your comment on my disclaimer though.

**Nika Pheonix**: Thank you VERY much, that is one of the few things I pay attention to in class. Detailing writing and capturing emotions.  
teentitantruefriend: Thank you! I am truly flattered. I shall continue, and expand!

**Terra Rock**: Thank you, I decided to take a risk in taking Beast Boy's moods and such. I appreciate it.

**X-titan**: It shall be longer! And the romance is going to come, but I'm taking it slow because I am a romanceaholic! Thanks!

I appreciate every one of you who gave a review! It really helps me out as an author. Oh, and if you find that I say certain words too much like: Nifty, aswell, sinister, random, captivating... etc. It's just a TERRIBLE bad habit of mine, but they sound cool. Like Schamalamadingdong! Ain't that word nifty?

* * *

Terra stood in front of the Titans Tower. Several strands of golden hair covered her peachy fleshed face. As she drew in a heavy sigh, her head and back started throbbing with pain. "What's happening," Terra exclaimed, watching her flesh begin to bruise and bleed suddenly. There was no reason to it, it was completely random and denied any logic. "W-what... What is this?" Terra's eyes twitched, as her arms and legs became heavy and weak. Her vision clouded over, little black specks taking over. With that, Terra screamed out in pain, falling to the rain soaked ground.

Robin had heard the scream, and instinctively (being the egotistic boy that he lovingly is) rushed to the front doors and entered the nine digit code used to open them. That was when he saw Terra, her body limp and damaged. Robin could smell the scent of her blood, hearing every drop fall from her veins onto the ground only to be washed away by the rain. "Terra!" he called almost emotionlessly. His voice didn't say he cared, instead that he wanted to be the ultimate hero. Robin took Terra in his arms and rushed her into the Towers own little hospital ward.

Linking Terra up to several devices and plugging in a heart monitor had proven just how serious Terra's condition was. The boy wonder gave her some morphine and then left her. That was around when Beast Boy walked into the room and saw her. "It can't be...," Beast Boy mumbled, the last time he saw Terra, well... it was supposed to be the last. He stared at her unconcious body in awe. Even though she was in horrible condition and her once soft face had bruises and gashes, he still found her captivatingly beautiful. He knelt down beside her, hearing the sinister sound of the the heart monitor. It made him extremely nervous and anxious. Beast Boy lovingly stroked her long golden hair and kissed her forehead. "Please... just get better Terra" Beast Boy cooed into her ear, his voice cracking a little bit as he did so.

With that, Beast Boy walked out of the room. He went to see Cyborg, but he was too busy taking care of Howie. "Awww c'mmon dude! Leave that," Beast Boy stared at the drooling little baby "Thing here. I'm sure she'll take care of it" By 'she' Beast Boy meant Bumblebee, by 'it' he meant Howie. Beast Boy was not exactly good with children, he'd joke around with them and forget that they relied upon their elders to care for them. So it was that Beast Boy had to spend the day alone, or sit anxiously by Terra and become more nervous and depressed with every second.

Beast Boy had chosen to look after Terra. It wasn't like him to be responsible, for anything at all. Love does some crazy things to people though. Beast Boy saw Terra's eyes flitter open as he smiled at her, almost beginning to cry. "Beast Boy" Terra whispered quietly.

"Terra?" Beast Boy exclaimed, quite happy that she was conciously talking to him.

"You're not still mad at me are you? Because I'll change Beast Boy... I promise" Terra managed a very weak, but meaningful smile.

"What? No, I'm not mad at you Terra...," Beast Boy took her delicate peachy palm and placed it in his "I've wanted to tell you since last time we saw eachother-"

"I love you Beast Boy" Terra said, laying in bed gazing up at the changeling with sparkling blue eyes. Beast Boy was shocked, he never thought that Terra would say that. His jaw was stuck wide open. Surprised that a bird hadn't built a nest in his open mouth, he managed to speak.

"T-Terra... I love you too" Beast Boy gave her a hug, which was difficult because of all the equipment. She had a respirator and morphine and everything. "Always did..." Beast Boy was acting strangely, speaking strangely aswell. Terra was like a drug to him, a powerful one.

"Beast Boy" Terra cooed into his ear. She gently kissed him on the lips, lovingly, but not passionately. Beast Boy understood that she had hardly any energy, so gladly accepted and returned the kiss. The both of them sat in the large, oddly empty room for quite some time. Terra fell asleep much earlier than Beast Boy.

The changeling refused to leave however, he vowed never to leave her again.

* * *

Gah... T'was short again wasn't it? I can't carry on things for very long... well I can if it happens to be a grudge or something... but... gah please understand, I'll work on my shortness bad habit!


End file.
